Fireflies
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Jika kau kehilangan jejakku, ikutilah jejak para kunang-kunang. Aku akan menanti. Aku akan berlari. Di sanalah untuk selamanya, takdir mempersatukan jiwa dan raga kita. Fic one-shot atas request dari Ryudou Ai :D


**A/N** : _Fic_ ini dibuat atas _request_ dari seorang _author_ dengan _pen name_ Ryudou Ai. _Fic one-shot _yang bertemakan orang dengan penyakit kanker paru-paru, dengan alur dan plot yg sedikit membingungkan. Akan ada _flashback _di _one-shot_ ini yg aku _italic_ (hanya untuk membedakan). Ada yg di-_italic_ lagi, tapi bukan _flashback_. Mungkin lebih kepada semacam perasaan/pikiran (entahlah, _author_-pun sebenernya bingung _**/got shot**_). Dan entah aku ngedeskripsiin penyakit kanker paru-paru sarkoma ini bener apa gak -_- Tapi, begitulah kira-kira hasil pencarian di Google. OK, mari mulai dengan ceritanya.

* * *

><p><em>Jika kau kehilangan jejakku, <em>

_ikutilah __jejak para kunang-kunang_

_Aku akan berdiri, _

_berdiri menanti kedat__anganmu di tempat pertemuan kita_

_Disanalah u__ntuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir, _

_ta__kdir membawa jiwa dan raga kita_

* * *

><p><strong>l Fireflies l<br>**

Threads of Fate / Dewprism © Square

AU, _Major_ OoC, _chara-death_, abal

* * *

><p>Senja melukiskan warna langit. Merah, ada yang lembut juga kuat, kian menjadi warnanya. Perlahan, matahari dengan ragu-ragu mulai membenamkan diri. Namun, pancaran sinar tetap menerpa dengan tegas.<p>

_Begitu indah__… _dia selalu mengaguminya.

_Warna merah gemilang yang memancarkan harapan dan keberanian__… _mencerminkan sosok manisnya.

_Tetapi…_

Ia kini tengah terbaring lemas di atas sebuah kasur putih. Rambut oranye cerah tampak kaku terurai. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut pakaian rawat rumah sakit. Dilihat ke kanan, terdapat infus yang disalurkan ke tangannya.

Rumah sakit, inilah tempatnya. Seorang gadis remaja yang divonis kanker paru-paru sarkoma; sebuah tumor ganas. Para perawat dan dokter selalu menyemangatinya dengan janji-janji kesembuhan.

Namun, apa daya? Janji hanyalah janji. Benaknya sadar bahwa 'tak akan ada kesembuhan. Di ujung garis kehidupannya, hanya akan ada penyakit mematikan yang menggerogoti nyawanya.

Walaupun begitu, pandangannya tetap menatap pasti senja yang terlukis di balik jendela. Pandangan yang menyimpan segudang makna kebangkitan dan pengharapan.

_Itulah dia_…

"Mint."

Suara _bass_ milik seorang pria menjamah telinganya.

Yang dipanggil langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sepasang bola mata _ruby_ memantulkan sosok pria remaja dengan rambut jabrik berwarna putih. Setelan kaos berwarna hitam pekat menjadi busananya. Sedangkan tangan kanan tampak menggenggam erat sebuah buku.

Perlahan, pria itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Senyuman simpul, hanya itu yang Mint pancarkan.

"Hei, Rue…" suaranya lemas, terdengar sakit.

Pria yang menyandang nama Rue itu duduk di sampingnya. Ditaruh olehnya buku di tangannya di atas sebuah meja kecil. Matanya kini menatap wajah pucat Mint yang kelihatan letih dan lemas.

"Masih suka melihat matahari terbenam rupanya…" kata-kata yang dimaksudkan untuk menyindir malah berakhir perih.

"Dan aku senang kau datang menemani," ujar Mint. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mint, bukankah seharusnya kau tidur?" tanya Rue, memutuskan untuk 'tak menggubris pernyataan Mint tadi. Tangan kiri kini membelai lembut kening Mint yang dingin beku bagai es.

"Heh… jangan mengaturku, Rue. Kau tahu kalau aku 'tak suka diatur," ujar Mint ketus. Namun, letih dan lelah membuat rentetan kalimat itu 'tak berarti ketus sama sekali.

Rue hanya terdiam. Pahit… mulutnya terasa pahit untuk berkata-kata. Bola mata abu yang memandangi Mint menyiratkan segala pedih batin yang 'tak dapat dituturkan. Dan kini, hanya keheningan yang berbicara.

Kesunyian yang terasa pahit masih menyelimuti keduanya. Masih… hingga suara batuk Mint yang keras memecahkan kesunyian itu secara tiba-tiba, layaknya memecahkan lembaran kaca tipis.

Rue tersentak. Ia membelalakkan kedua bola mata. Hati dan pikirannya kini dikabuti oleh tiga hal; _cemas, panik, takut._

Pikirannya semakin berkabut ketika darah keluar dari mulut Mint, seketika mengotori pakaian bersihnya.

"Aku akan panggilkan dokter!" tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, inisiatif segera memaksanya untuk bangkit berdiri dari tempat.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. "A-aku baik-baik saja…" suara serak Mint membuat Rue sontak menolehkan kepala.

"A-aku 'tak lemah… aku…" ujar Mint terbata-bata seraya menggenggami dadanya yang terasa bagai ditusuk duri itu.

Rue hanya memandangi dengan ekspresi diselimuti kepedihan. Setitik air mata bening 'tak dapat lagi terbendung. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk membendung sisanya dengan meneguk kepahitan yang tengah dirasakan.

Jika itu yang Mint minta, maka akan ia kabulkan. Jika Mint 'tak ingin dipanggilkan dokter, maka 'tak akan ia panggilkan.

Pada akhirnya, duduk diam di sisinya merupakan satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Jemari-jemari panjang menari, membelai lembut kening Mint.

Suara batuk-batuk keras kini telah tiada. Mint kini tengah terbaring, menikmati belaian Rue seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Wajahnya yang pucat pasi tampak begitu tenang. Tenang layaknya air tanpa riak maupun ombak. Begitu tenang, hingga membuat Rue takut bila suatu hari nanti…

_Bola mata ruby itu 'tak akan dapat memancarkan sinarnya__ lagi. _

_Suara riangnya tergantikan dengan duka dan isak tangis._

Bila suatu hari nanti… _ketenangan seperti inilah yang membawa Mint pergi._

_Bila suatu hari nanti… _

Rue menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir segala perasaan dan pikiran mengerikan yang sedaritadi mengganggu.

Namun, bukannya pergi meninggalkan kepalanya, keping-keping memori malah membawa Rue melayang menuju _masa itu_, masa di mana suatu tempat menjadi penjalin takdir bagi mereka.

_Saat kau mengikuti __kunang-kunang…._

**×•×•×•×**

_Gelap. Semuanya gelap gulita. __Bintangpun 'tak menampakkan diri. Begitu pula temannya sang bulan. _

_Sunyi. __Silir angin bahkan 'tak terdengar. _

_Sepi. 'Tak ada siapapun sejauh mata memandang._

_Dan takut, adalah perasaan yang menggeluti dirinya._

_Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, membuatnya 'tak kuasa menahan air mata dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam._

"_A-aku tersesat… terse-sesat di hutan…. Bagaimana ini?"seorang lelaki kecil yang tengah tersesat ini hanya bisa bertanya kepada kelamnya malam yang menyelimuti langit sambil terus terisak._

_Namun, malam 'tak menjawab—atau, lebih tepatnya, 'tak bisa menjawab. Ini membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam ketakutan. Isakkannyapun semakin menjadi-jadi._

"_Hiks…." _

**×•×•×•×**

"Rue…?"

Rue tersentak. Suara lembut Mint memecahkan keping-keping memori yang melayang di kepalanya.

"Dasar cengeng... kenapa kau menangis?" sindiran tajam Mint lengkap dengan seringaian simpul.

_Rue menangis?_

Ia membawa tangan kanannya ke atas dan menyentuh lembut ujung matanya. Jari telunjuk terasa basah. Air mata….

_Rue benar-benar menangis__._

Baru disadari olehnya bahwa _moment-moment_ berharga itu terasa pahit. Begitu pahit untuk diingat kembali. Terutama, saat takdir 'tak mengijinkannya untuk merasakan kebahagiaan saat ini.

"Rue, daripada kau begitu…" Sebuah jeda. Mint kemudian mendaratkan pandangannya pada buku yang tadi Rue bawa.

"Lebih baik kau bacakan aku buku yang kau bawa," ia dengat cepat menyarankan.

Pikiran Rue sontak beralih menuju sosok buku yang tergeletak lepas di atas meja. Spontan, tangannya meraih benda balok itu.

Bola mata abu miliknya memantulkan tulisan **Fireflies** yang terukir indah pada cover depan buku.

"_Kunang-kunang…."_

Batinnya serasa terhanyut oleh dua kata itu. Tangan kanan membuka buku tersebut perlahan. Kedua mata menerawangi isinya secara seksama.

"Kunang-kunang…" ia memulai, "…sejenis serangga yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Cahaya ini dihasilkan oleh sinar dingin yang 'tak mengandung _ultrviolet_ maupun _infrared_. Panjang gelombangnya mencapai 510 sampai 670 _nanometer__. _Warnanya pu—"

"Rue…." Mint memanggil, memotong penjelasannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu terakhir kali kau membacakannya bukan sampai sana," ia mengingatkan.

Pikiran Rue tersentak. "Oh, yah… maaf," ujarnya lembut.

Jemarinya membalik halaman buku perlahan. Matanya menerawangi, mencari halaman yang tepat.

_Ketemu…__._

Satu dehaman, iapun melanjutkan penjelasannya, "kunang-kunang, mengeluarkan sinar untuk memberi tanda kawin. Kunang-kunang jantan menyorotkan cahayanya pada betina. Sementara pada spesies lain, betinalah yang memanggil…"

Dan, penjelasannyapun terus berlanjut.

Hari-hari yang keduanya lalui memanglah sama. Senja; waktu di mana Mint akan selalu menunggu kedatangan Rue. Dan Rue, kehadirannya akan selalu sama. Di mana sebuah buku yang sama selalu dibawa olehnya. Dan Mint akan selalu memaksa Rue untuk membacakannya.

Keduanya adalah insan-insan yang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat. Bukan pacar, bukan tunangan, apalagi suami-istri. Namun, perasaan terpendam di dalam hati keduanyalah yang menyatukan ikatan itu.

Fireflies….

Kunang-kunang; hewan yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan di antara keduanya, hewan yang selalu membuat rasa penasaran Mint 'tak pernah padam. Dia bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Rue mengenai kunang-kunang hingga berjam-jam—hingga kedua kelopak matanya mulai meredup kemudian menutup.

Pada saat itulah, Rue akan menutup buku itu. Jemari-jemari panjangnya akan dengan lembut membelai Mint, menghanyutkannya dalam dunia mimpi.

"20:12…" gumam Rue pelan. Matanya memandangi jam tangan yang meliliti pergelangan tangannya.

"Selamat malam, Mint. Tidur nyenyak, yah." Dia tersenyum simpul ke arah Mint yang sedang terlelap. Satu kecupan manis di kening, dan iapun berlalu pergi, membiarkan Mint mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

**×•×•×•×**

"_Hiks…__" sang lelaki kecil masih terus terisak._

_Namun, tiba-tiba, cahaya itu mulai datang._

_Kunang-kunang__…._

_Mula-mula, hanya seberkas cahaya kecil. Tapi, seiring dengan dentingan waktu yang berjalan, seberkas cahaya itu berubah. Berubah menjadi cahaya gemilang yang mampu membuat takjub siapapun yang melihatnya._

"_Ku-kunang-kunang…?" Sang lelaki kecil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya membelalak—takjub—memandangi ribuan cahaya yang kini mendekapnya dalam kehangatan._

_Perlahan tapi pasti, kehangatan itu menjangkau hatinya yang gusar dalam ketakutan. Kabut-kabut ketidakpastian mulai tersapu. Kejernihanpun kembali datang._

_Sang lelaki bangkit berdiri. Sebuah senyuman simpul 'tak kuasa ditahan._

_Jika kau tersesat, ikutilah kunang-kunang…__._

**×•×•×•×**

'_BIP! BIP! BIP!'_

Rue mengerang lemas, merasa terganggu dengan suara alarm paginya.

'BIP! BIP! B—_'_

Suara mengganggu itu langsung berhenti seketika saat tangan kiri Rue menghamtam keras tombol _snooze_.

Dengan kelopak mata yang masih meredup, ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Samar-samar, pikirannya yang masih berkabut membawanya pada mimpi tadi.

Ia mendesah lelah. Entah mengapa, barang kali ini, _flashback_ itu selalu menghantui tidurnya. _Moment_ di mana ia mengikuti kunang-kunang….

"Ah…" gumamnya kecil seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir segala pikiran maupun memori yang sedaritadi menggeluti.

"Aku 'tak boleh begini terus," katanya berusaha meyakinkan diri, "kehidupan harus terus berjalan."

_Kehidupan harus terus berjalan__… _kata-kata itu yang selalu Mint tanamkan pada setiap orang yang ia temui.

Dengan sinar baru di bola matanya, Rue kemudian bangkit berdiri. Mandi, sarapan; iapun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Satu salam santun pada kedua orangtua, dan langkah kakinyapun dengan pasti membawanya menuju sekolah.

**×•×•×•×**

'_TENG! TENG! TENG!'_dentingan lonceng sekolah Carona terdengar begitu jelas, membuat seluruh murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas dengan girangnya.

Saat ini, senja dengan malu-malu mulai menampakkan diri. Di kelas 10-6, sosok Rue tampak terburu-buru. Senja hampir datang, dan hatinya tentu 'tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Mint.

"Rue."

Suara seorang wanita. Rue sontak berhenti kemudian menolehkan kepalanya.

"Oh, Claire, Elena. Ada apa?"

Claire dan Elena; dua perempuan berparas cantik. Yang satu anggun. Yang kedua riang. Mereka adalah dua teman akrab Rue dan Mint. Dan kini, mereka tengah berdiri di depan Rue. Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran terukir jelas di wajah keduanya.

"Kami tahu betul kondisi Mint," Claire memulai. "Dan kami ingin ikut denganmu menjenguknya."

"Tentu saja," jawab Rue seraya memancarkan senyuman simpul.

"Oh! Dan Rod akan memberi kita tumpangan," Elena kemudian ikut menimpali pembicaraan. Jari telunjuk menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas, di mana seorang pria tinggi nan tegap berdiri dengan seringayain besar mengukir wajah maskulinnya.

Kendaraan dan para pengunjung telah siap. Merekapun tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung beranjak menuju rumah sakit tempat Mint dirawat.

**×•×•×•×**

"APA?" Teriakkannya terdengar begitu histeris dan putus asa. Kedua mata membelalak lebar dalam ketidakpercayaan.

"Dokter Mira! Bagaimana bisa Mint menghilang begitu saja?" Rue menuntut jawaban dari wanita yang menjadi dokter itu. Genggaman tangannya erat mencengkram bahu dokter Mira.

"Rue… tenanglah…" Claire yang juga dilanda _shock_ dan gelisah itu berusaha menenangkan Rue.

"Claire benar," Elena dengan cepat ikut menimpal.

Pada kenyataannya, bukan hanya Claire saja yang dilanda _shock_, namun, semua orang yang mendengar hal inipun tengah mengalami hal yang 'tak jauh berbeda. Tapi, diantara hati-hati yang kini tengah gelisah, milik Rue-lah yang paling berkabut. Hatinya 'tak terima. 'Tak tenang.

Perlahan, genggaman erat pada bahu dokter Mira mulai mengendur, lalu lepas. Tangan-tangan Rue kini bergetar. Dua detik berlalu, dan tubuhnyapun ikut menyusul.

Perasaan ragu yang diselimuti _horror _kemudian memaksanya untuk menoleh ke samping, ke arah tempat tidur yang menjadi tempat Mint bersemanyam. Namun, yang menempati kini 'tak terlihat sosoknya.

Ia hilang…. _Tidak…._

Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya? _Tidak…._

Mungkin lenyap? Atau… meninggal?

"TIDAK!" Rue berteriak depresi, 'tak kuasa menahan pikiran-pikiran _horror _yang berputar-putar dalam kepalanya.

"Rue!"

Rue tersentak. Ia memalingkan tubuhnya yang bergetar ke belakang. Bola mata hitam membelalak lebar dalam ketakukan, memantulkan sosok cemas Claire, Elena, juga Rod.

"Rue, kami tahu ini berita mengejutkan. Namun, 'tak ada gunanya kau teriak-teriak begitu," ujar Rod. Rue masih 'tak menunjukkan respon.

"Oh! Ayolah!" Rod kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan seringaian bersahabat, ia memukul pelan pundak Rue seraya berkata meyakinkan, "aku sudah hubungi kedua orangtuanya. Sekarang, lebih baik kita cari Mint. Kita berpencar."

Satu-dua detik berlalu, dan Rue masih tetap 'tak bergeming. Masih dicerna ajakan bersahabat Rod oleh pikirannya.

"Rue…?"

"Ya… kita berpencar dan cari Mint."

Telah diputuskan.

** **×•×•×•×** **

"Halo, Rod."

"_Ya, Rue?"_

"Sudah ada kabar?"

"_Belum."_

'_TUT TUT TUT' _sambungan pembicaraanpun terputus.

Rue merutuk. Seluruh kata-kata kasar yang menggambarkan perasaan depresi dan tertekan dikeluarkannya. 'Tak heran memang. Perkara yang dihadapinya adalah sesuatu yang melibatkan Mint. Claire, Elena, maupun Rod, semuanya 'tak menemukan apa-apa soal keberadaan Mint.

"Sial! Ke mana lagi aku harus mencari?" dia kemudian bertanya kepada angin. Suaranya terasa berat, tertimbun dalam perasaan tertekan dan depresi.

Dalam kedepresiannya, ia menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Bola mata hitam memantulkan langit malam yang diterangi butir-butir bintang. Waktu terus berputar, namun pandangannya kian melekat. Seolah-olah jawaban atas pertanyaannya terselip di balik gemerlap bintang-bintang malam.

_Tidak, bukan karena itu._

Melainkan karena butiran bintang itu dengan mudah mengingatkannya pada butiran cahaya kecil. Butiran cahaya kecil yang membawanya pada sosok Mint.

Kunang-kunang….

Rue tersentak. Kedua mata membelalak lebar, memandangi cahaya mungil yang melayang di depan matanya.

"Ku-kunang-kunang?" ia bertanya dalam ketidakpastian.

_Jika kau tersesat, ikutilah kunang-kunang…__._

Benang-benang kusut dalam pikirannya mulai menjalin ikatan satu sama lain. Kabut yang menyelimuti samar-samar mulai memudar. Diikuti dengan cahaya mungil kunang-kunang yang perlahan mulai melayang pergi. Melayang, ke tempat di mana sosok yang dinanti berada.

Cahaya itu akan menjadi pelita dan pemandu. Dan Ruepun mengikutinya.

**×•×•×•×**

"_Wah… semakin lama, kunang-kunangnya semakin banyak!" sang lelaki kecil yang memutuskan untuk mengikuti kunang-kunang 'tak henti-hentinya merasa takjub._

_Matanya yang menatap lurus ke depan tampak berbinar.__ Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari riang mengikuti sang pemandu yang berada di depan. 'Tak lupa, sebuah senyuman lebarpun mengukir wajah manisnya._

_Ia terus berlari dan berlari, hingga pada akhirnya, sang pemandu berhenti, membawanya tiba di tempat tujuan._

_Di sana__ adalah tempat berkumpulnya kehangatan yang didambakannya. Di sana, cahaya-cahaya itu bersatu, menjadi pelita bagi dunia yang dilanda kegelapan. Namun, di antara berjuta kehangatan dan pelita, perempuan itulah kehangatan yang dicarinya. Dia; gadis yang akan menjadi pelitanya._

"_Huh? Ada seorang anak perempuan?" sang lelaki kecil bertanya keheranan. Matanya menyipit, memandangi sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri 'tak jauh dari tempatnya. _

"_Siapa dia?"_

**×•×•×•×**

"Mint!" Rue berseru. Matanya memandang lurus-lurus—'tak beranjak sedikitpun dari— sosok Mint. Kaki-kaki panjangnya berlari melawan angin, menuju ke arah Mint yang tampak duduk dengan lemas.

Rue kini telah menemukan Mint. Sang pemandu nyatanya telah dengan sukses membawanya menuju pada sosok yang kian dicari-cari.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Rue dan Mint, di depan sebuah danau yang ada di tengah hutan. Di tengah-tangah kehangatan cahaya kunang-kunang. Mereka berada tepat di tempat takdir pertama kali mempertemukan keduanya.

"Mint! Mint! Kau baik-baik saja?" Rue bertanya seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil Mint.

Mint sama sekali 'tak merespon. Yang ada bagi Rue hanyalah sebatang tubuh kaku nan dingin. Rue sontak mengangkat wajah Mint. Wajah Mint yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya sontak membuat hati dan pikiran Rue was-was.

"Mint! Mint! Sadarlah!" Rue masih pantang menyerah. Namun, hasilnya tetaplah nihil.

"_Tidak… ini tidak mungkin…."_

Kabut-kabut ketidakpastian dan kecemasan perlahan datang, membaluti hati dan pikiran yang sudah was-was.

"Mi-Mint…" suaranya kini begetar. Pandangannya mulai buyar karena air mata. Ragu-ragu da gemetaran, tangan kanannya dibawa tepat pada area jantung Mint.

Hasilnya… nihil….

"_Mint tidak mungkin… tidak…."_

"Kumohon… jangan…" suaranya semakin bergetar.

'Tak kuasa menahan semuanya, iapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepala. Samar-samar, bola matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang digenggam Mint di tangan kanannya.

Rasa penasaran dengan cepat memaksanya menghapus air mata yang menggenang. Tangan kanan dengan gesit meraih lembaran putih tersebut. Dibuka olehnya dan dibaca isinya.

_Rue, jika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin sosokku 'tak akan kau temukan dalam keadaan bernafas lagi. Aku tahu ini kedengaran bukan seperti diriku. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku seperti mendapat firasat kemarin. Firasat yang menyatakan bahwa waktuku 'tak banyak. Dan sebelum semua waktuku benar-benar habis, aku ingin sekali saja melhat tempat ini lagi._

_Kau ingat? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Waktu itu, kita berdua masih kecil, sekitar umur lima atau enam tahun. Kau bilang padaku kalau kau tersesat di hutan dan sampai di sini dengan cara mengikuti kunang-kunang. Dan apa kau ingat reaksi pertamaku? Aku yakin kau ingat. Aku tertawa, menertawakanmu. Atau lebih tepatnya, menertawakan kekonyolanmu._

_Kau bilang aku sombong dan suka mengatur-ngatur. Tapi, kau sendiri cengeng dan aku yang selalu membelamu saat kau dijahili. Anehnya, kepribadian kita yang kontras ini bisa cocok. Dan semenjak itu, kau dan aku menjadi akrab, kita menjadi lebih dekat. Bahkan Elena dan Claire sempat heran melihat kita begitu dekat. _

_Dan tempat ini… tempat yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan karena aku dan kau selalu main bersama di sini. Kita selalu membahas soal kunang-kunang, karena itulah hal yang kita berdua gemari. Tapi, tahu apa yang paling konyol? Kita bahkan pernah membuat janji untuk menikah bersama kelak di tempat ini. Tapi, aku tahu, pada saat itu kita masih kecil. Janji bodoh seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi. Ya, 'kan?_

_Aku bahkan terkekeh mengingat-ngingat hal itu. Tapi, kau tahu, Rue… walaupun aku terlihat sombong dan jual mahal, jauh dalam hatiku menginginkan terjadinya janji bodoh itu. Namun, pada akhirnya, aku divonis terkena kanker paru-paru. Umurku 'tak panjang, aku tahu._

_Tapi, satu hal, Rue…. Satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu dari dulu. Ini adalah perasaanku yang lama terpendam, dan baru bisa kuutarakan sekarang melalui surat ini._

_Aku mencintaimu… lebih dari teman, lebih dari siapapun._

'_Tak akan pernah berubah, dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya,_

_Mint_

Tiga baris akhir itu sontak membuat Rue 'tak kuasa menahan air mata yang menggenang. Sedih, perih, kehilangan, semuanya meluap keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Cepat atau lambat, waktunya akan datang. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya, waktu di mana Mint benar-benar pergi. Pergi meninggalkan dunia fana ini. Pergi meninggalkan Rue. Ini membuat dunianya serasa diputar balikkan.

"A-aku… juga mencintaimu…" suaranya bergetar tertahan isakkan dan tangisan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mint…" kali ini, lengan-lengannya merangkul tubuh Mint yang telah 'tak bernyawa, membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat penuh kasih.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU! SADARLAH! BANGUN!"

Depresi, frustasi, perih, dan tertekan membuat seluruh emosi muncul ke permukaan. Linangan air mata yang membanjiri pipi menjadi bukti nyata semua hal itu. Namun, yang bernyawa tetaplah 'tak bernyawa. Yang menyaksikan hanyalah saksi-saksi bisu yang cemerlang.

Kunang-kunang….

* * *

><p><strong>l Epilouge l<br>**

* * *

><p>Kelam… semuanya kelam.<p>

Kelam, layaknya pakaian-pakaian hitam yang mereka kenakan.

Kelam, layaknya langit abu yang kini menunjukkan tanda-tanda cuaca 'tak bersahabat.

Semuanya kelam dan gelap, layaknya bola mata hitam Rue yang kini hanya memancarkan dua hal; kehampaan dan kekosongan.

"Rue, ayo pulang. Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan hujan," Rod tiba-tiba mengajak seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat langit yang kini berwarna muram.

"Rod benar. Kedua orangtua Mint juga sudah pulang. Kita kunjungi makam Mint besok lagi," Elena dengan cepat ikut menimpali.

Rue 'tak bergeming. Pandangannya 'tak pernah luput sedetikpun dari batu nisan itu. Batu nisan yang mengukir indah nama Mint. Batu nisan yang…

"Rue—"

"Aku butuh waktu sendiri."

"Tapi—"

Protes yang baru saja akan diutarakan sontak terhenti saat Claire menepuk pelan pundak Rod, memberinya sinyal bahwa pernyataan Rue memang benar. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendirian.

"Hubungi kami kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

Satu-dua kata yang menunjukkan perhatian telah tersampaikan, dan merekapun akhirnya beranjak pergi. Pergi, meninggalkan sosok kelam Rue sendirian.

Hanya ada silir angin dan daun-daun kering berterbangan. Perlahan, silir angin berubah menjadi hembusan angin kencang. Petirpun ikut datang, menyambar dengan suaranya yang membuat hati kian 'tak tenang.

Namun, sosok Rue tetap terlihat 'tak bergeming.

Semenit kemudian, datanglah tetes-tetes air hujan yang berlomba-lomba jatuh membasahi bumi. Suara petirpun kian terdengar jelas. 'Tak lupa juga hembusan kencang sang angin.

Apapun itu, Rue tetap 'tak bergeming.

"Biarkan… biarkan aku, untuk sedetik saja, ada di sampingmu," samar-samar diterpa riuhnya derapan hujan, Rue bergumam seraya terus memandangi batu nisan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Mint."

Pada akhirnya, yang 'tak bernyawa tetaplah 'tak bernyawa. Yang mendengarkan hanyalah satu saksi bisu yang cermelang.

Kunang-kunang….

* * *

><p><em>Aku 'tak akan kehilangan jejakmu<em>

_Karena aku telah mengikuti jejak para kunang-kunang_

_Aku akan berlari,_

_berlari sekuat tenaga ke arahmu_

_Disanalah untuk selamanya,_

_takdir mempersatukan jiwa dan raga kita_

* * *

><p><strong>l END l<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : AAAH! Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf kalau lama banget. Maaf juga kalau _fic_ ini jadinya abal -_- saya lagi buntu ide. Sebenernya, mau _update_ yg Days of Contract dulu, tapi lagi buntu ide juga yg itu. Tapi, akan saya usahakan! Omong-omong, ada yg berasa kalau hubungan Mint dan Rue itu mirip dengan hubungan Corticarte dan Phoron dari _anime_ Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica? Oh, sudahlah. Mohon kritik dan saran aja ;)


End file.
